


Not Yet

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Establish Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hawkmoth Defeat, Post Reveal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Chat's been ready to marry his Lady for a while now. But if she wants to wait? He can wait.





	1. Chapter 1

“Not yet, Chat.”

Ah, it’s exquisite agony to hear her say that. It’s not a no—it hasn’t been a no for a year and a half now. Not since she stumbled in on him in the locker room and started screaming. Of course, the question has changed since then, but the basics are the same.

“It’s a standing offer,” he says, clapping the box closed over the ring and placing it back in the pocket of his suit. “You don’t need to agree now.” He tries to stand, to get off his knee—

Instead, Ladybug boops his nose, keeping him right where he is. “And you know I will,” she says. “Just not _yet_.”

He smiles. “I’ve been waiting since we were children,” he says. “I can wait a little longer.”

“We’re _still_ children, Chat,” Ladybug says, crossing her arms over her stomach. “We haven’t even graduated high school yet.” She presses her hand against his cheek, runs her fingers along his jawline. “We’ll have the rest of our lives to be husband and wife,” she says softly. “I want to be boyfriend and girlfriend just a little bit longer. Just… until we’re both ready.”

He closes his eyes, leans into her hand, and purrs. “The rest of our lives?”

“Mm-hmm.”

He catches her hand in his own, raises it to his lips. “Sounds amazing,” he says. “Definitely worth waiting a few more years for.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Marry me," he says when she unveils her newest creation—a dress seemingly made of starlight. His breath flees his lungs and it's all he can think to say.

She smiles, blushing. "Maybe later," she says.

* * *

"Good morning!" he says, holding out her coffee.

She lifts her head, groans, clutches it with both hands and tips the spout into her mouth, then slams the cardboard cup into the table. "Have I ever told you," she says, sleepily, "that you are the best boyfriend in the world?"

"More than a few times," he grins, sliding into the seat next to her as they wait for the professor to arrive to begin class. "You know how you can repay me?"

Marinette rolls her eyes, the bags underneath them shifting.

"You should marry me," he says with a smirk.

She slaps ineffectually his forearm and whines.

* * *

"Ladybug!" he screams as he batters away a missile, fired at her from the inner wall of his own house. Hawkmoth grins, taps his cane against the floor, and another panel slides open in the wall.

Chat jerks sideways, tackling his Lady to the ground, pinning her underneath the missile as it passes overhead. "Please," he says. "Before it's too late."

"It's not going to be," she says, then grabs his shoulder, yanking him to the side. Hawkmoth's sword passes through the air where he'd been moments before. "Focus!"

* * *

"Will you marry me?" he croaks as they watch from the roof of a house that's no longer his, as the police load a father who's no longer his into the back of an armored car alongside the woman who may well have been his stepmother. As doctors spill out of an ambulance, swarming into the house towards his mother's living coffin.

"Chaton..." she whispers, clutching his hand. He knows. This is the worst time—the moment of their proposal would be ruined. He's just lost everything. She doesn't want him associating the two.

It still hurts.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ladybug says, straightening his bell as they prepare to walk into the courthouse. "He's your father."

Chat shakes his head. "Not anymore, he isn't," he says. "You're my family now."

Ladybug bites her lip and nods.

Chat grins. "You know we could make that official," he says.

She snorts. "You have the _worst_ timing."

* * *

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?" he says, presenting a pair of chopsticks between his hands like a sword from a knight to his liege.

Marinette, exasperated, snatches up the remote and pauses the cheesy romcom they're watching, her pink terrycloth robe fluttering around her wrists. "You're impossible," she says with a smile, pressing her fingers to his chin and lifting his face up for a kiss. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Marry me, hopefully," he says as she presses her lips to his.

* * *

They leave the courtroom through the window as Gabriel is taken out through the back. Life without parole. Chat wants to feel sad, but he's honestly just relieved.

It's over. They've won.

They run to Arc de Triomphe, scale it in under a minute—they decided on this ahead of time, instead of the Tower. The symbolism of it is too obvious to ignore.

They're free, up on top of the world, nothing but the wind between them.

He feels the joy swell in his chest at the thought that it's _finally over_ , and decides it can't hurt to venture it again. "Will you marry me?"

"No," she says, then drops to one knee and opens her yo-yo with a flick of her finger, reaches inside for a little black box. Flips it open between her hands. "Will _you_ marry _me?_ "

He's shocked, utterly speechless. All his muscles are frozen.

He starts to cry.

* * *

She walks out of the bathroom of their hotel room in a tank top and sweatpants, toothbrush haphazard in her mouth, her lips dripping toothpaste foam, and his heart squeezes. He can't believe this exquisite creature has chosen _him_ , of all people.

"Marry me," he breathes.

She takes the toothbrush from her mouth and smiles. "I'm pretty sure I already did," she says, holding up her left hand to show the rose gold ring he'd placed on it not ten hours before.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr.](http://www.galahadwilder.tumblr.com)


End file.
